The Devastation
Corvus stood out in the middle of a large crater upon Thyria, a large meteor smoldering nearby. His golden eyes locked upon a figure that sat upon the metal rock, or at least the ghost of a figure. He barely understood this being that was before him, but he knew for certain what it's objective was. He sighed, knowing full well that the whole planet was in danger and that he was possibly the only one to protect it at the moment. The ghostly figure slowly stood up, revealing a white mask with a question mark beneath the hood. Two eyeholes displayed a right eye of purple and a left eye of green, the transparent ghost jumped off the rock, floating down to gently touch the ground. "Corvus..." The figure muttered, "It's been so long my dear friend... You look... Revived." "I was given a second chance." Corvus answered. "Ah, so that is what they call it nowadays... A 'second chance', and for such a screw-up like you... A failure in this massive conjunction of planets, stars, gods, and entities... You of all people though, come before me..." "I stand in your way to honor my grandfather." Corvus narrowed his eyes, "He created this planet, he gave all life here purpose, and to see you destroy it would dishonor his work." "Seya did indeed create this place, but a higher power allowed it to form. From day one, fate dictated that Seya could even decide to have a mind and formulate a planet of his desire to give to his children. He who sees all allowed Seya to even create this place, and even so, Seya didn't have full dictation over it; not that someone bound by fate would fully understand that." The masked individual informed, raising his transparent arms into the air, as if giving some wonderful speech to crowds of people. "What are you saying...?" Corvus twitched in annoyance. "Veda should've told you how his influence crossed over into the Multiverse long before... Even now..." The masked man's irides shrank, staring at Corvus. From the ghost's viewpoint, a white mass of energy flew out from Corvus' back, disappearing into oblivion only seconds after, "Dear boy, there is so much you still need to learn..." "I'm sure there is, but I'll never learn if I cannot be given the information to understand." "Most certainly, too bad that the planet is going to suffer massive destruction unlike never seen before. A catastrophe so great that the Council of Balance will quake in fear knowing I did this; destroyed one of the oldest planets in existence." "Is that what this is for you... A mere shout out of power?" Corvus stoically questioned, his golden gaze watching every movement that the masked man made. There was a slight chuckle from said spirit, his shoulders shaking from the withheld laughter, "Oh no, dear Corvus... This is an experiment. One that will possibly create a 'shout out', perhaps the little girl, Ithe, will see this glory... And quake in fear knowing I am far more powerful than any can realize!" Corvus readied himself into a fighting stance, prepared to take on his foe. "The end of the Multiverse is approaching, Corvus, but you shall not experience that wonder... You shall die here, regretting everything you ever did in your meager time alive. You shall die, alongside Thyria... That much is absolute." The masked man suddenly seemed to appear solid, he jumped atop the meteor, another chuckle escaping his lips as the rock began to float, taking its distance. "Corvus! Let me show you great power!" The masked man exclaimed as boulders were suddenly lifted into the sky and the came crashing down in his direction. Corvus was easily able to dodge each rock and even jumped atop a few to close the distance between him and his opponent. When he got close enough, the masked man vanished into a vortex formed from his left eye, the meteor he flew upon suddenly fell to the ground. Corvus looked around, only to find the masked man directly before him, extending his arm to punch him across the face. Side-stepping, Corvus grabbed the man's wrist, twisted it threw the masked man over his shoulder. The spirit rolled across the ground, finally coming to a halt and lied there as if dead for a few moments. "Heh heh... Not bad." He stood up and dusted himself off, "I know I cannot merely play with you like I did with the others that came before." He extended his cloaked arm and a singular black needle shot out at Corvus, who ran toward the ghost and moved out of the projectile's way. He came up upon the masked man, a white flame formed in hand to blast at the ghost, but noticed the attack sailed right through. The masked man reached for Corvus, hand outstretched to grab him; but began to flow right through him due to suddenly contact with the white flames. They landed on opposite sides of one another, the masked man turned to stare at Corvus. "You're not just a spirit as you say you are..." Corvus analyzed, "Your body resides in another dimension, I could sense it when you flowed through me." "Ah, so you seem to understand... How amusing... Yes, dear boy, I must summon my body from another dimension to be a living being in this realm. But that does little to aid you." The masked man's green eye began to distort before there was a cloaked being that appeared before Corvus, donned in a black cloak. "Darkness." Corvus stated, "One of the Seven Secrets... I wondered where they went..." "And they are under my control, but it'll take time to get them all here..." The spirit stated as Darkness launched itself at Corvus, who had little time to react and was slashed across the side by dark energy. Darkness returned to his owner, floating idly beside the masked man. "What did you do to them?" Corvus ground out, showing a little more emotion than he intended. "I took their will. Most abstracts cannot be directly controlled off the bat, sometimes you must force your way through." The masked man's eyes narrowed in what appeared to be amusement, "Let's just say a part of myself has an ability to control Secrets, bending their will completely to mine." Darkness formed what appeared to be black knives from the edges of his cloak. "Darkness, go ahead. Kill him." Darkness lashed out immediately, shooting for Corvus at a breakneck speed, Corvus on the other hand, formed a sword of energy to block the attacks. He swiftly gained the upper hand and slashed Darkness across the body in a cross formation. Darkness fell to the ground, appearing defeated for the moment as the masked man appeared beside Corvus and backhanded the demon in the face. "Eh heh heh... Not too quick on the reflex right now, are we, Corvus?" The masked man chuckled, "Imagine when the other six get here, how much trouble you'll be in." He jumped back, energy formed about his green eye before the Secret of Light appeared, sporting what appeared to be black rods within it's body. "I see... You've broken their will with those..." Corvus stood up and pointed to the black rods on Light. "Indeed. I just had to stab them once, you have a hard time seeing them on Darkness though..." The masked man stated, "It's unfortunate, they could have simply obeyed, like the coalesced energy they are... But no, they had to fight back..." "Because they deserve better..." Corvus replied, shooting another white flame forth at the now opaque 'ghost'. Darkness flew into the path, blocking damage to his master. "Light, use the Golden Wheel..." A laugh escaped the masked man as the Secret of Light flew up and formed a massive sword made of pure light energy. Brightening up the ever-dark sky of Thyria, the sword shot out at Corvus, slamming into the ground as Corvus dodged. The attack didn't end as the sword continued to cut through the ground and cause massive explosions after it had passed through. Corvus was caught in an explosion, causing him to be knocked back into a tree at the edge of the crater. He looked at his cloak, noting that it had been terribly torn in the attack. His left arm had been severely burned by the attack, singed and smoking, the smell of burning flesh invading his nostrils. He slowly stood up, taking off his cloak, revealing his black and simple attire of shirt and pants. "Is that all...? Corvus, your weakness is appalling." The spectre stated as the opposing Secrets both floated nearby protecting him from possible harm. Once more, around the green eye, space distorted, eventually revealing the pink Secret of Life, "Ah, but sometimes even Life can bring forth a quicker death..." The pink Secret flew toward Corvus, grass and trees growing behind her as she darted to Corvus. Corvus made his way to deftly dodge the rampaging Secret, and kicked out to knock her away back to the Masked Man; the pink Secret had other ideas, apparently forming a tree behind it to be knocked into that instead. Getting right back up to once more get to Corvus. Life locked arms with Corvus seconds after, causing Corvus' body to age slightly. Corvus barely had time to register a slight ruffle of clothing behind him to see the Masked Man was there, his arm stretching out to grab him. Corvus kicked Life away and turned to slash at the Masked Man. His arms flew through the cloaked individual while the Masked Man became opaque, he turned his own hand to grab Corvus wrist. "It seems I've won this battle, Corvus." A strange vortex of energy began to pull on Corvus' being, contorting him as if a black hole was the Masked Man's green eye. Corvus though had other plans and set a white flame upon the Masked Man then. The Masked Man moved back to take care of himself, while Life had come upon Corvus again to force his body to age quicker once more. Corvus though set the white flames upon Life as well with a breath. "Oh ho... You're not bad, Corvus... but you'll reach your limit soon enough..." The Masked Man muttered as Death formed from his green eyes next, "We're coming to a half-way point here. I'll be surprised if you even survive at five..." Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Brawls